When Calls Goodbye
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: When Elizabeth is diagnosed with cancer, she has to figure out how to tell Jack. How will Jack react to such news? What will happen to Elizabeth? Positive ending, I promise!
1. Prologue

(No One's POV)

It was a normal day in Coal Valley, the sun was shining and everybody was up to something. Elizabeth Thatcher was teaching the children in the saloon, when she started to get a headache. She had a cold and it wasn't going away. It had been longer than a week and it was getting worse.

"All right children, please get out your science books and we'll began learning about the-" Elizabeth was interrupted by a sneeze and then a coughing fit that came upon her.

"Miss Thatcher, are you alright?" Gabe asked as Elizabeth put a hand to her chest- which was dry and hurting now.

"Yes Gabe, I'm fine. It gets stuffy in here, that's all. Thank you." She smiled and continued the lesson, while her headache got worse.

* * *

The days passed, and Elizabeth's headache got worse. Abigail suggested that she see the doctor. "It's just a little cold, I'm fine," Elizabeth would say and she would continue on, stopping every now and then to endure a coughing spasm.

Right before she was about to head out the door for school, Elizabeth's stomach began to toss and turn. She ran to the sink and began to throw up until there was nothing left. Abigail sent Elizabeth back upstairs as she cleaned up and sent for the Company Doctor.

Shortly before the doctor was to arrive, Elizabeth got a bloody nose that wouldn't stop. She pinched her nose, tilted her head back, put a cold rag on the back of her neck, but nothing worked. Once the Company Doctor arrived, he was able to stop it. He checked Elizabeth's temperature, heart beat, blood pressure, and even drew some blood for testing back at the office. But unfortunately, no medicine could help with what was wrong.

"It's a _very_ rare disease called 'cancer'. There's no cure and there's not much known about it right now…"

"What does that mean exactly?" Abigail asked, as she sat with Elizabeth upstairs on her bed.

The Company Doctor shook his head. "She doesn't have much longer."

Elizabeth was in shock. "So… I'm going to die?"

"I'm afraid so, nobody has ever survived having this illness before. I recommend that you take it easy. As long as you don't…" Elizabeth started to zone out. Her world was crashing down. Cancer? Dying? How could this be happening? She was the school teacher at Coal Valley! Plus, what would happen to Jack? Oh, Jack. She couldn't think about him. Elizabeth's mind was swirling. This couldn't be happening to her…

The rest of the day was a blur. Abigail showed the doctor out the door and told Elizabeth it would be alright. Elizabeth allowed herself a day to lie in bed and cry. Elizabeth was going to die and no one could save her.


	2. Chapter 1

(Jack's POV)

I went to the cafe Monday morning to walk Elizabeth to school. Last Friday, she wasn't at the saloon because she wasn't feeling well. I was going to visit, but Abigail had said it wasn't a good time. So here I was, inside of Abigail's cafe, waiting for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? You up there?" I called up the stairs. She was probably wanting to make a grand entrance.

"Coming." She descended down the stairs like a goddess. Her curly brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall.

I gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and held her hand. Usually, she'd blush right up… But something seemed off about her today.

We got towards the saloon and Elizabeth squeezed my hand. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure?" What did she need to tell me? Did she not love me?

We sat down on a bench outside of the saloon. Nobody was really in town yet, so it was private.

"Jack, I…" Elizabeth looked down at her lap and then looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sick…I have… cancer."

Cancer. I'd heard of that before through word of mouth. Not many people got it, but there was no cure… It hit me- no cure. Elizabeth was going to die.

Elizabeth started to cry and I pulled her into me and held her close. "It'll be okay… Shhh… We'll be okay, I'm not leaving you."

After a few minutes and some sniffles, Elizabeth stood up. "I'd better go inside, the kids will be here soon… And they're not gonna teach themselves." She turned around for a moment and looked back at me. "We'll talk about this more later, okay?"

"Okay." I headed back to the County Jail and noticed that Rip was asleep. I sat down at my desk, as the tears overcame me and I began to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

(Jack's POV)

I found myself back at Abigail's Cafe. Sure enough, she was pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hello Jack, can I get you anything?" She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at me.

"Elizabeth told me..." Her smile immediately faded.

"Jack I'm… I'm just as upset as you." She gestured to a table and we sat down. "I've been baking all afternoon to push the thought out of my mind."

"I can't believe it has to be her. She's changed this town." I held back a sob. "She's changed me."

"Elizabeth has made an impact on everyone. She was the light after the mining accident." Abigail smoothed the tablecloth. "Maybe that's why she's sick… God wants her back sooner."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you're going to do, what I'm going to do, what we're all going to do, is be there for her and help her get through this. We need to be strong."

"How can I be strong when the love of my life is dying right before my eyes!" I slammed a fist down on the table and then took a few deep breaths. "Okay... how long does she have left?"

"The doctor said about a month or so. With no cure or medicine, it's very quick." Tears started to fall down Abigail's cheeks. "This can't be happening. I've already lost my husband and my son…"

We talked for a while longer, then I headed out to town, to see if everything was alright with the rest of Coal Valley. That's the hard thing about sadness, the world doesn't stop. Nobody else feels the same way you do and nobody knows.

Once school was out, Elizabeth and I went for a walk. I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Elizabeth, I'm here for you and I will stand by you, forever and a day. I'm always here for you and this cancer," that word felt like poison on my tongue, "changes nothing."

"Jack." She hugged me for a while, then we continued our walk. We talked about our past, Coal Valley… and we even laid under the moonlight sky, looking at the stars, talking about our future.

"I was planning on staying in Coal Valley forever. I don't want to go back to the city. I think I was meant to be a small-town girl." I wanted to remember her voice, her laugh. The small smile she gets when she tries to hide it. I held her hand and never wanted to let it go.

"I was anything but pleased about my assignment here," Elizabeth chuckled. "Fine, I was very upset about being here at first. But the town grew on me. I like it here."

"Would you ever want to go to your dream post?"

"Cape Fullerton? Nah, Coal Valley is better. I love the steady diet of coal dust too."

Elizabeth laughed so hard when I said that. "Oh! I remember that!" She went on to quote what she said to me when we met. "I can take care of my own stubbed toes, thank you very much."

This was the perfect evening, before it all went downhill.


	4. Chapter 3

(No One's POV)

Over the next week, Elizabeth started to be in pain most of the time. She said it was mostly in her back and it was making it hard to walk. So, Jack carved a cane for her to use, so she could still get to the saloon to teach. By now, the whole town knew that Elizabeth had cancer. The students would make cards and adults would drop off meals at Abigail's.

"Yes Rosaleen?"

"If you're sick, why aren't you sneezing?"

"Well, I don't have a cold Rosaleen…" Elizabeth tried to think of the right words to explain cancer to the children. "Cancer, doesn't make me sneeze or cough. It's hurting my back right now, which is why Mounty Jack made me my cane."

Some of the students were raising their hands now. None of them even had a clue what cancer was.

"Emily?"

"Are you going to go be with the fathers that are gone?"

"Oh Emily," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room. "I'll be with the other fathers, yes. And I'll tell them how wonderful you all have been. In fact, I'll be watching over you all, right along with them. I try not to worry about it though, because I know God has a plan for me- for all of us."

"We'll miss you Ms. Thatcher." James stood up from his seat. "I'm really glad that you came to Coal Valley. You've made everybody happy again."

Soon enough, the class was standing up clapping for Miss Thatcher. Then everybody rushed to their favorite teacher and formed a group hug.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth was writing a poem on the blackboard as her students watched. All of a sudden, Elizabeth collapsed on the ground. The students gasped in shock as Gabe Montgomery jumped up to take charge. "James, watch the class. I'm going to get Mounty Jack."

Gabe ran to Jack and found him sitting in the jail with Rip sleeping nearby. "Mounty Jack! Ms. Thatcher collapsed at school!"

Jack rose to his feet and grabbed his hat. "We have to get her home and in bed right away."

The two rushed back to the saloon as quickly as possible. Jack picked up Elizabeth and held her in his arms. "Gabe, James, thank you for being so responsible. Please make sure that the children get home safely."

"Will do Mounty Jack!"

Jack walked slowly, as not to disturb Elizabeth. She finally stirred when they were almost home. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you're okay."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"You fainted at the saloon. I'm taking you home now. I'll send for the doctor, but I think your days of teaching are unfortunately possibly over." Elizabeth had fallen back asleep before Jack finished his sentence. It was probably better that way. Jack didn't want to have to break the news to Elizabeth about not being able to teach anyway.

"Abigail! A little help here!"

Abigail popped out from the kitchen downstairs and realized the situation. Jack and Abigail helped Elizabeth into bed and Jack explained the story once the two were back downstairs.

"It's probably pointless to get the doctor, he'll tell us the same thing. She's just getting weaker. I'd say just bedrest and staying off of her feet."

"You can tell her that then. I know Elizabeth and she'll want to get fresh air."

"We can get a wheelchair for her once she gets some strength back, but for right now, bed."


	5. Chapter 4

(No One's POV)

Jack left and soon Abigail was alone with Elizabeth. Abigail couldn't imagine losing Elizabeth. She was her best friend after all! Without Elizabeth, Abigail probably wouldn't have had the courage to run her own Cafe or even be strong enough to move on from the deaths of her husband and son.

Abigail tried to keep her spirits high, even though she was worried sick about Elizabeth. So, she began to think about Frank. The two had been seeing each other for only a little bit, but Abigail knew she could talk to him about anything. He meant the world to her. Even if Elizabeth was gone, Abigail would still have Frank's shoulder to lean on.

And Jack. Abigail couldn't even imagine how Jack must be feeling. The whole town witnessed Elizabeth and Jack's love blossom from the beginning, and to have it ripped away from him like that in an instant...well, Abigail knew that feeling. She also knew that Jack would be strong like her, but deep inside, he was going to be hurting deeply.

Elizabeth began to stir and then she slowly opened her eyes. "Abigail? … Why am I at home?"

Abigail leaned forward in her chair. "Elizabeth, you collapsed at the saloon. Gabe and James took care of the school children and got Jack." Abigail paused for a moment, giving Elizabeth a moment to process, and because Jack flooded Abigail's mind again. "Jack's the one who brought you here."

All of a sudden, a knock of the doorway caused Abigail to jump a little. She turned to find…

"Jack." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Abigail stood up, allowing Jack to sit down. "I'll give you two some time."

Abigail left and Jack sat down. "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm just tired and my body aches."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his, and began to rub his thumb over her delicate fingers. "I wish there was something I could do. I feel so helpless."

"I know, Jack… But I'm going to be okay. Everything'll turn out how it's planned to."

The room was silent for a minute, then Jack broke the silence.

"Elizabeth… You can't go back to teaching. Not like this."

There were tears in Elizabeth's eyes. Jack thought she'd object, but all she did was nod. "I know. I knew I should've stopped when I could barely move… But I just can't leave them. They need a teacher."

"I'm so sorry you can't teach, but I do have a solution. Rosemary offered to teach the children."

"That's very kind of her. I'll try and make some lesson plans for her. As many as I can."

"I think she'll love that. Now, you need to rest some more, and then you can start on those lessons tomorrow." Jack went to stand up but Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Jack? Would you please stay with me? … I need you."


	6. Chapter 5

(No One's POV)

"I want to go see the school children while I still can." Elizabeth said as she wrote out more lesson plans. Rosemary was going to start teaching next week, so Elizabeth was hard at work writing out plans on what the children were studying at the moment. Nobody was very happy about Elizabeth leaving, but it had to be done. Elizabeth was too weak now to be teaching anymore.

"How would you go through town?" Abigail took two pies out of the oven and put them on the counter to cool.

"I actually meant to talk to you about that…" Jack blushed as he got up from his chair and opened the door. "I was talking to Lee Coulter about how much you missed the children already… Well, one thing lead to another, and…" Jack came back inside the cafe with-

"A wheelchair? Oh Jack!" It had a tall back and armrests, as well as small footrests. The wheels were big and round and the wood was a beautiful light brown. Everything was gorgeous and it brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. "It's wonderful, thank you so much!" She grabbed her cane and slowly made her way to Jack. He wrapped her in his arms, cherishing every moment.

Jack gathered all of the Coal Valley children in the saloon that morning, telling them he had a surprise for them. He wheeled Elizabeth through the door, and the kids were ecstatic. They all rushed to Elizabeth, hugging her, telling her how much they missed her and wanted her back. They also updated them on their lives and asked more questions.

"Will Rosemary be a good teacher, Miss Thatcher?"

"Oh Emily, I'm sure Rosemary will be a wonderful teacher."

"But not as good as you, right?"

"Laura, it's not a competition. I'm sure that Rosemary will try her best and do a great job. I have faith in that."

"My bear and I will miss you Miss Thatcher."

"I'll miss you both too, Opal."

For the next hour, Jack and Elizabeth talked to the children, until Elizabeth began to be in pain again and grew tired. The children said goodbye and Jack brought Elizabeth back home and carried her back to bed, but she was asleep before she even hit her pillow.

When Jack got home that night, he started to cry, knowing that that was probably the last time Elizabeth would ever see the children.


	7. Chapter 6

(No One's POV)

Elizabeth slept most of the day now, but even when she woke up, she was very out of it. Through it all, Jack was right by her side. He quit his job as Constable Mounty Jack and spent his days holding Elizabeth's hand praying she'd be alright.

It was Sunday, which meant that the pastor would swing by Abigail's after church. There, he, along with Abigail and Jack, would pray for Elizabeth.

Jack was rubbing Elizabeth's hand, when she began to stir. Jack smiled as Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and then held up three fingers. "Three days." Before the disease got too bad, Elizabeth told Jack that she always wanted to be informed on how long she'd been asleep for.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled a little. "Thanks."

A tear fell from Jack's cheek. "It's Sunday. Pastor Hogan will be here soon."

"Marriage." Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand softly.

"What? Elizabeth, I don't understand."

"Let's...get...married."

Jack was thrown off guard by that. "Now? Today?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes a little bit and squinted to focus on Jack. "Yes."

So that's what happened. Pastor Hogan went slow, Elizabeth would doze off for a moment here and there.

"Do you, Jack Thornton, take Elizabeth Thatcher to love, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

With tears in his eyes, and Abigail standing nearby crying tears of happiness and hurt for the two of them, Jack answered.

"I do, forever and always."


	8. Chapter 7

(Jack's POV)

I can't let her go. I don't want Elizabeth to leave me yet. I love her so much, and I can't imagine my life without her in it.

Abigail came in to change the cold rags on Elizabeth's forehead, as light began to shine through the windows.

"Jack, she'll probably sleep the rest of the day. Want to come downstairs and have something to eat?"

I shook my head and looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you for the offer Abigail, but I'd rather stay up here."

Abigail nodded. "I understand… But before I go, Elizabeth wanted me to give this to you. She wrote it shortly after you two were married." She handed me a folded up piece of paper, which I set down next to me.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to read it." With that, Abigail went back downstairs.

I looked at Elizabeth and wondered how we'd come down to this. Her pale face, used to be so full of warmth. Her cheeks would become rosy pink when I was around. Her skin was light and she was thinner now, almost boney. Her hair lay limp around her face, as she lay in a peaceful sleep.

Peaceful, painless… that's all sleep was anymore. Sleep was the only thing that took Elizabeth's pain away. When she was awake, I could sense that she was in unbearable pain.

All I wanted was to take the pain away. I would've endured it all, so she wouldn't have had to.

I finally unfolded the note from Elizabeth and began to read it…

_"__Jack,_

_I write this to you, in hopes that you'll remember me. Do not stay in the past when I am gone. Please, do try and find someone who'll love you as much as I have. I'll always love you, Jack, with all my heart. I still remember when we first met and how you've helped me, saved me… but most of all, you care about me, Jack. And I'll never forget you._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth Thatcher-Thornton"_

Throughout all of this, as I've stayed by Elizabeth's side, trying to help her. I realized in that moment, after reading her letter, that she was actually helping me. That's all Elizabeth has ever done. She helps others when they need it most, whether they know it or not. Everything that woman touches turns to gold, because let's face it, Elizabeth Thatcher-Thornton has a heart made of pure gold. She's my angel.


	9. Chapter 8

(Jack's POV)

Elizabeth's fever was getting higher. It started a few days ago, and was only getting worse. I prayed for a miracle as my dear wife shivered. I knew the end was almost near, so I squeezed Elizabeth's hand and rubbed her thumb.

"I know you are in… a lot of pain… and you're probably not…" my eyes started to water and I gulped down a sob. "But if it's time… then it's okay to go. Don't let me or- or anybody else stop you… God's gonna gain a wonderful angel when you arrive. I'll always love you, Elizabeth."

"That was beautiful, Jack." Abigail dried her eyes with a handkerchief.

I looked at Elizabeth, and her forehead broke out in a sweat. "Abigail, what's happening?"

Abigail checked Elizabeth's temperature, and a smile swept across her face. "Her fever broke! Her temperature's going down! Oh Jack, this is absolutely wonderful!"

I kissed Elizabeth's cheek, tears streaming down my face. "Just keep doing what you're doing. You can beat this… You already are."

Something inside me told me that the darkest days were over. The doctor was coming tomorrow to check up on her, after everything that happened. I knew that he'd have good news- I could just feel it.

I knew Elizabeth wouldn't want me cooped up upstairs, and I was overjoyed, so I went to town to finally get something to celebrate.

I soon found myself at the store. "Jack!" The bartender from the saloon was looking at bread. "How are you? How's Elizabeth? It's been what, a month?"

"I'm good, thank you. I think Elizabeth's gonna make it. Her fever's going down and I have this feeling she'll be okay." I couldn't believe myself. I never imagined I'd ever say those words.

"Well that's great." He smiled as he walked out the door. "It was good to see you."

I went up to the counter next. "I'm looking to buy a ring."


	10. Chapter 9

(No One's POV)

"I'm looking to buy a ring."

The stock boy looked up from writing some notes. "A ring you say? We have only a few here in town. If I may ask, what's the occasion?"

Jack smiled, showing off his wonderful dimples. "I want to have a wedding, once Elizabeth gets better."

"Wells that's awful sweet, Constable." Even though Jack had quit, Coal valley was so used to Jack's job-title, that "Constable" had just stuck for some. "How's Elizabeth doing by the way?"  
"Well, her fever started going down… Abigail and I are quite hopeful. The doctor will be here tomorrow to check and see how she's doing."

"I can't imagine what you must be going through Jack. Especially since the one person you'd wanna talk to about it…"

"It's okay, you can say it. Yeah, Elizabeth isn't really awake much anymore, but I still have faith that she can hear me when I talk to her." A tear fell from Jack's face, as he sniffled a little. "Everything's okay though, because I know she'll be alright,. And as soon as she is, I'm going to give her the best wedding that Coal Valley has ever seen."

The stock boy smiled and went to the register, and started scratching numbers down on paper. "Let me see what I can do for you."


	11. Chapter 10

(Jack's POV)

After making the arrangement to get wedding rings, I headed over to the jail. Bill Avery had been watching over Rip for me, while I was at Abigail's all the time.

"Hey, Rip. How's my boy doing?" Rip wagged his tail and barked at me. I knelt down and began to pet his head, then I gave Rip some leftover turkey that Abigail had given me for him earlier, before I left for the store.

"Rip, I think things are finally starting to look up for me, for all of us… for Elizabeth. She's getting better, I just know it. I'm so excited to be able to walk my wife down the aisle someday… You wanna come to the wedding, Rip?" Rip barked, and I could tell that he seemed happy to see me. That made two of us… I was happy too."

* * *

I decided to spend the night back at the jail, giving myself time to think (and to spend more time with Rip of course). The next morning, I headed back over to Abigail's, to find that the doctor was already upstairs.

Abigail and I watched, as the doctor check her vitals and took some more blood to test. Through it all, Elizabeth didn't wake, didn't even flinch. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Has Ms. Thatcher woken up at all recently?"

"No, not recently," Abigail replied.

"It's been about five or six days, that would be my guess," I chimed in. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, Constable, nothing's wrong. Ms. Thatcher is just taking her time to heal. I do believe though that the worst is behind her, but let's see what her blood test reveals before we start making any assumptions."

"When do you think that will be?" Abigail asked. I felt so bad. I'd been spending the most time with Elizabeth. Abigail also was running her cafe, while her best friend was potentially dying right above her. I knew that she wanted me to spend as much time with Elizabeth as I could. But still, I felt like I shouldn't be selfish with my time.

"I think only a day or two. As soon as I know something, I promise I'll come over right away and let you know what I find."

"Thank you so much Doc," I said as Abigail seemed to tear up. We all could feel that Elizabeth would be okay. Just knowing the facts from the doctor in the next couple days would only confirm our hopes. "We appreciate all you've been doing so much."

"You're very welcome. Ms. Thatcher has truly changed this town. I want to try my hardest to make sure that she can continue to do so."


	12. Chapter 11

(Abigail's POV)

Once the doctor left, I decided to close the cafe early for the day and go see Frank. The new church/schoolhouse was almost done now, and I was excited to see it.

"Frank? Are you in here?"

All of a sudden, I heard a thump behind the desk up front. "Ouch!" Frank stood up, and he was rubbing his head, but smiled as he noticed that I was here.

"Wow, this looks wonderful," I walked down the aisle, admiring the building. "When will services start?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, we could all pray for Elizabeth, send our thoughts and prayers her way as a community."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea, Frank." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Then, Frank put his arms around me, and I put mine around his neck. We began to kiss, but only for a short while. For it was then, as our foreheads touched and our breathing became a little heavier, I said it. "...I love you, Frank."

"I love you too, Abigail."

I began to cry. I cried for my new romance, for my husband and my son. I also cried for Elizabeth, how hard she was fighting to stay alive."

Frank got me seated and he sat next to me, holding me close. "Shhhh, it's alright. Don't cry, Abigail."

I sniffled, then sat up. "I'm sorry, I just have so much going on. With Elizabeth being sick… I don't want to lose her. I know she seems to be getting better, but what if she doesn't? I can't lose her. I already lost my family…"

"Even if Elizabeth doesn't make it, you'll still have Jack, the schoolchildren, Rosemary...the whole town will be by your side. Even me… I can't imagine how hard it must be, watching over Elizabeth, especially while keeping your cafe open. I'm sure it's bringing up a lot of old memories of the deaths of your husband and son."

"It is. But it's not just that. I just seem to have a knack for losing the people that I love most."

"But you're stronger for that, the Lord doesn't give us more than we can handle. Abigail," Frank said while wiping the last few tears off my face with his thumb, "You're the strongest person I know. You're kind and caring, and thoughtful. You do your part and even more, just to keep this town going. You make sure that we're all taken care of before yourself. That is a true gift. Don't think that God is punishing you. He is helping to make you the best possible version of yourself that you can be."

"You're right. Thank you for everything, Frank. I love you so much." I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 12

(Rosemarys POV)

"Ms. Rosemary? Is Ms. Thatcher going to get better? Or is she going to die?" Emily promptly asked, as the children were working in their lesson books.

I was stunned. I wasn't very good with children sometimes, and just teaching the kids was turning out to be quite the challenge. I didn't really know how Elizabeth was. All I'd heard from gossip was that Elizabeth had had a persistent fever for the past few days, but that it had finally broken a couple days ago.

"I think that Ms. Thatcher will be okay. One way or another. I don't know if she'll die…" Hearing myself say those words really was a turning point for me. I finally realized that Elizabeth was possibly dying. Elizabeth and I butted heads quite a bit in the past, but in the end, the two of us were friends. Elizabeth was always there for me- and everyone else in Coal Valley for that matter. To think that I would possibly never see Elizabeth again, it was heartbreaking.

Tears started pouring down my face, but I tried to remain calm for the kids' sake. "Alright everyone, I have an idea. Let's all write letters to Eliz- Ms. Thatcher. It can be a letter, a card, a picture...anything you want. I'll bring them to Abigail's cafe and make sure they get to Mounty Jack."

"Can my bear make a card too?"

I smiled, these kids were really growing on me. "Of course Opal. As many as you'd like."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I walked into the cafe, to find Jack sitting at one the tables. Other than him, the place was empty. "Jack, I figured you'd be with Elizabeth. Where is everybody? Where's Abigail?"

"I was with Elizabeth, but I just needed some coffee," Jack lifted his mug up towards me, then took another sip. "As for Abigail and the cafe, Abigail closed up early. She went to the church to talk to Pastor Hogan."

"I see… I just stopped by to see how Elizabeth was doing and because the children all made cards and such for her."

"Elizabeth's getting there. We should find out from the doctor in the next couple of days if she's actually getting well." Jack seemed to be hiding something. He seemed happy, of course. But there was something else...something even better than the news about Elizabeth."

"Jack, I know there's more. What is it?"

"Rosemary, you're not a very good secret keeper."

He may have a point, but still, I wanted to know. "Please Jack? You just seem so happy!"

"Okay okay," Jack put his hands up in defeat. "Elizabeth is actually...my wife."

I gasped. "Your wife?!"

"Shhhh, not so loud!" Jack lowered his voice a little, even though we were the only ones in the cafe. "Yes, last Sunday, Elizabeth woke up and told me she wanted to get married when Pastor Hogan came by. So we did just that. I went to the store yesterday and arranged to buy two wedding rings. I want to have a wedding for my wife once she's well."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so happy for Jack...for the both of them really. I knew the two of them were meant for each other, I always did. Let's be honest, the whole town knew that. "I'm so happy for you Jack, that's great."

Jack was looking at the floor, and I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "Jack, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "What if she actually doesn't get better? What if her fever going down just means that she's getting ready to…?"

I embraced Jack. Yes, we were once in love. But now, he was my friend. I hugged him tight as he sobbed into my arms.I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. I tried putting myself in his shoes- if Lee had been this sick. I wouldn't be have able to handle it as gracefully as Jack had been, that's for sure. I ended up crying too, not just for Elizabeth, but also for Jack.

As the crying died down, and the heavy breathing began to slow, I let go of Jack and looked him in the eye. "Jack Thornton, here's what you're gonna do. You're going to march back upstairs to your wife and you're going to take care of her. Talk to her, make sure all is well. But you're also going to care of yourself. Stop cooping yourself up upstairs. If you need some time to yourself, take it. Abigail and I, even the rest of the town, we're here to help. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Rosemary. For everything."

"You're very welcome. Oh! And don't forget about the children's cards!" I shoved them towards Jack and he laughed a little. "How could I forget?"

As I headed towards the door, Jack spoke once more. "Rosemary?"

I turned around to look at him, "Yes?"

He smiled at me. "You haven't changed a bit."


	14. Chapter 13

(Jack's POV)

I'm not going to lie, I'm extremely tired. I find myself staying up most nights, praying for a miracle, hoping that Elizabeth will wake up again once more. Yes, I'm happy, I'm beyond thrilled that she seems to be getting better, but without actual confirmation, I can't get my hopes up too high. That's the thing about being a witness of someone on the brink of death, even the happiest times can be shot down by the constant "what ifs?".

That night, I slept in the chair beside Elizabeth, with my head by her side and my hand in hers.

* * *

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me awake. I jumped up, thinking for a moment that something had happened to Elizabeth overnight. But alas, it was just Abigail, making sure I was awake. "Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. The doctor's downstairs. I didn't want to send him up here, until I knew you were awake."

I brushed my fingers through my hair, trying my best to smooth it back down. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I stood up and stretched a bit. "Let's see what the doctor says."

* * *

Abigail and I stood side by side, as the doctor pulled out his files on Elizabeth from his bag. Abigail was shaking a little, from nerves, whereas my mind was buzzing.

"The test confirms what I suspected… Ms. Thatcher's cancer is gone."

Abigail and I gasped. Then the two of us bursted into tears and hugged each other.

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. For some reason, God had spared Elizabeth, and she was going to be okay. I was crying tears of joy. I knew it, I knew it! Everything was alright, everything would be alright.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Abigail said, through teary eyes.

"Yes, thanks so much Doc." I shook his hand, but the doctor still had more to say.

"You're very welcome. But i just want to warn you that the road to recovery is much longer than the road that Ms. Thatcher has been on. As I said, she needs time to heal, so she needs her rest. But Ms. Thatcher needs to also regain her strength back once her body is ready to do so. Don't push her too hard, but make sure she tries to get back on her feet. I will be making more checkups on Ms. Thatcher, probably weekly, but if all's well, possibly every other."

"We sincerely appreciate all you've done for us, Doctor. How much do we owe you for all you've done?"

"Ms. Stanton, there's no need. You, Elizabeth, and Jack have done so much for this town. Consider it my way of returning the favor."

"Well that's awfully kind, but at least let me treat you to some breakfast from the cafe."

"I can't pass your delicious home cooking up, now can I?" The doctor turned toward me for a moment, before he and Abigail went back downstairs. "I'm sure you'll take great care of her. I can tell how much you love her."


	15. Chapter 14

(Jack's POV)

After Abigail and the doctor went back downstairs, I sat back down next to Elizabeth and held her hand. I brushed my hand across her face, brushing stray hairs out of the way. I also rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand.

"I don't want to tell you the good news now. I want to wait until I see your beautiful eyes once more." I began to sing to Elizabeth, hoping she'd hear and maybe come back to me.

"I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain

I will never be the same without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I, without you, without you

You, you, you

Without

You, you, you,

Without you…"

I wanted Elizabeth to get better, not just for me or for Abigail. Not even for the schoolchildren or the town. But I wanted her to get better for herself. Ever since I stepped foot in Coal Valley, I somehow knew that Elizabeth would be the one for me. Yes, we butted heads at first, but isn't that how the best things in life start? Just like my job placement in Coal Valley or Elizabeth's teaching position here. Neither of us were exactly thrilled at first. But that's the thing about Coal Valley, it grows on you, it changes you. Elizabeth changed me. I'm less uptight and all about work. I'm kinder again, I'm discovering love, real true love. Elizabeth helped me see color where I once saw dark clouds of gray.

Elizabeth and I were quite more alike than I knew she wanted to admit, we were both independent and a little bit headstrong. That's why I knew she wanted to get better, she didn't want to be sick, to be weak. But she wasn't. Not even now, asleep in bed, recovering from a deadly illness. Elizabeth Thatcher-Thornton was still one of the strongest people I knew.

I sat, rubbing Elizabeth's hand for awhile. Just looking at her, remembering this moment. Remembering all of our little moments to be honest. I talked to her about them, I talked to her about just about everything. I knew that she was going to take her time to wake up, I didn't want to rush her. Though, there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to see her smile at me again.

"Elizabeth, even right now, you're absolutely beautiful." I didn't know what to say to her at this moment. All I wanted was to see her again, so that's what I told her. "I miss you. I miss your bright blue eyes. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss you way you say my name. It's quiet, but has the absolute perfect tone to it at the same time. I miss the way you treat the schoolchildren. You're so patient and kind with them, they miss you dearly." I read the cards and letters to her. "These kids adore you, and better yet, I love you."


	16. Chapter 15

The days and nights seemed to blend as one. Blackness was everywhere, I was constantly falling.

"I'd rather stay up here."

"But if it's time… then it's okay to go."

"Ms. Thatcher is just taking her time to heal."

"Ms. Thatcher has truly changed this town."

"Let's see what the doctor says."

"I can't pass your delicious home cooking up, now can I?"

"I'm sure you'll take great care of her. I can tell how much you love her."

"I want to wait until I see your beautiful eyes once more."

"I will never make it by without you, without you"

""Elizabeth...you're absolutely beautiful."

""I miss you."

"I miss your bright blue eyes." His eyes, I immediately thought of brown.

"I miss your smile." His smile, so bright and wonderful.

"I miss your laugh." I heard it...I heard him.

"I miss you way you say my name." I could hear him say my name. I heard him, it wasn't fading away anymore. I heard the sound of his voice, it was becoming clearer now.

"I miss the way you treat the schoolchildren...they miss you dearly." The children, I needed to see the children. I missed them dearly, and quite frankly, I miss them just as much (if not more).

"These kids adore you, and better yet, I love you." Love. Jack.

I suddenly felt this wave of feeling lighter inside. I can't even describe it. It wasn't so dark anymore.

I felt his hand, touching mine. I heard him say my name. I heard him talking to me. I felt him sitting right beside me. I still felt a little sleepy, but I knew I wanted to see him. I needed, more than anything in the world, to see him again.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I felt her, gently brush her thumb across my fingers. It was so light, you almost couldn't feel it. But I knew it was a sign.

* * *

He felt it. I knew he felt it. I just had to see him…

I could see him.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

She could see me.

I could see her.


	17. Chapter 16

(Jack's POV)

Tears were blurring my vision. Elizabeth came back to me.

She came back.

"Jack…" It seemed to be the only word to escape her lips at the moment. I could tell she was trying her hardest to say with me, for as long as she could. I could see her holding on.

"Yes Elizabeth, it's me. I'm here." I knelt down, so our eye-level matched. I ran my fingers through her hair, I stroked her hand. "I've always been here."

Elizabeth seemed to be studying my face, probably trying to take it all in. She closed her eyes for a moment, I was afraid I'd lose her again, but then she spoke to me. "I heard you. I kept coming back." She looked me in the eyes, and a tear fell down her cheek. "You finally pulled me out, I knew I had to fight to see you… I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you too Elizabeth." I leaned in, and we kissed briefly.

I heard a sniffle and turned my head towards the door. Abigail was standing in the doorway, crying. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to check on Elizabeth...but I can see now that everything's okay." She smiled, and made her way towards the bed. "How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

"I'm good. I'm tired...I feel weak."

"Did Jack mention how long you've been asleep?"

"Abigail, I hadn't really gotten to that yet. One thing at a time."

Abigail laughed a little at my response, then continued on informing Elizabeth on everything. "You've been asleep for a little over a week." The tears started coming from Abigail again. "We thought we had lost you at one point."

Elizabeth, ever so slowly and lightly, put her hand on top of Abigail's. "But you didn't lose me, I'm right here."

"I know that. It's just been a very hard week to say the least."

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, then back at me. "Am I going to be okay?"

I looked back at her and smiled. "The doctor came by the other day, and ran some more tests. The cancer's gone Elizabeth. Somehow, someway, you beat it."

Elizabeth started to cry. "Oh Jack, that's...that's wonderful news! I'm so happy right now." She held on to my hand, as hard as she could in her state. "I'm alive, I'm getting better, and I have both my best friend and my amazing husband by my side." I kissed Elizabeth again, I just had too. I had missed her so much.

All this time, it had felt as though, Elizabeth had been slipping away. I guess I was wrong though. This past week has taught me way more about patience and strength than any day on the job as a mounty could have.

* * *

Elizabeth was in and out the rest of the day, but it was clear that she was here to stay this time. In the evening, Abigail made some broth for Elizabeth, which I feed to her in small spoonfuls. When it was time for bed, I was able to scooch Elizabeth over a little (since it was hard for her move about at the moment) to one side of the bed, and that night, I got to sleep* snuggled up next to my wife for the very first time.


	18. Chapter 17

(Abigail's POV)

I walked into Elizabeth's room the next morning, and discovered that Jack had slept over. The two were laying in bed next to one another. They looked so happy, so peaceful.

I was so happy for Jack that all was well with Elizabeth. I was also just beyond thrilled myself. Now that things were good with Frank and me, and with Elizabeth finally getting better, I felt that all was right in the world once more.

* * *

Later that day, Jack said he needed to go run a few errands. So this gave me some alone time to sit and chat with Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?"

"I'm okay. I feel a little better than I did yesterday. I'm just glad that I'm still here."

"All of us are, trust me. The church is all finished being built, it looks wonderful. It'll be perfect for a school too."

"I'm so excited to see the children again." Elizabeth seemed quieter than usual, but I completely understood.

"I know, they're excited too. The church had its first service on Sunday, we all prayed for you."

"Well it looks like God listened, because here I am; still fighting." Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, looking back at me. "Abigail? How were so strong while I was sick? I'm sure it must've been hard, seeing me so close to death…"

I fought back some tears, trying to smile a little to cover up the sadness and pain I was feeling. "It was extremely difficult, yes. But I knew that whatever happened, would be for the best. I didn't want you to be in so much pain."

"It didn't feel like I was most of the time. I heard people's voices in and out. I heard Jack's...at one point, I just remember being really cold and then all of a sudden, really hot. And then nothing at all."

"Jack has been by your side almost the whole time, I could barely pry him away from you to go eat something."

"He was there when I almost left… I heard him tell me, 'Just keep doing what you're doing. You can beat this.' I'm sure he was afraid that I would leave too."

"Jack was definitely having a hard time- everyone was." I could tell that Elizabeth was getting tired, her eyelids were getting heaving and fluttering as she tried to concentrate on me. "But what matters now is that you're here, you're okay, and you're going to get better. Try to get some rest." Elizabeth had already drifted off before I could finish my thought.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short (and kind of bad) chapter. I just moved into my college dorm, and I'm suffering from writer's block/I don't remember where I was going with the story at the moment. But I will try to keep updating, the wedding will happen!_


End file.
